mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Night Glider/Galeria
O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte Night Glider bids welcome to Fluttershy S5E1.png Fluttershy giddy giggle S5E1.png Night Glider emerges from the shadows S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Night Glider "do you know Princess Celestia?" S5E1.png Night Glider "how can you be friends" S5E1.png Night Glider "don't you end up hating each other?" S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle unsure S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Night Glider "cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience" S5E1.png Night Glider mentions the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle show off unmarkings S5E1.png Twilight "an essential part of who you are" S5E1.png Night Glider "they're in the vault" S5E1.png Night Glider "remind us of the heartache" S5E1.png O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte Ponies gathering around S5E02.png Ponies listening to Starlight S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Starlight "to consider our philosophy!" S5E02.png Starlight nods head to give sign S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, & Night Glider smiles S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous smiles S5E02.png Equalized ponies smiling S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider nervous while Party Favor determined S5E02.png Party Favor admits it S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider feel sympathy S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Starlight "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" S5E2.png Night Glider "the staff has all the magic we need" S5E2.png Starlight "the staff is a piece of wood" S5E2.png Starlight "it's my magic that makes all this possible!" S5E2.png Starlight "you'd all still be living your miserable lives" S5E2.png Starlight "if it weren't for my magical abilities!" S5E2.png Starlight "only way to be happy is if we're all equal!" S5E2.png Party Favor "except for you" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "either we're all equal or none of us are!" S5E2.png Village ponies returning to normal S5E2.png Night Glider, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle back to normal S5E2.png Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Restored village ponies to the rescue S5E2.png Night Glider "stand back, everypony!" S5E2.png Night Glider soaring toward Starlight's door S5E2.png Night Glider breaks down Starlight's door S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies storm Starlight's house S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies enter Starlight's secret passage S5E2.png Rainbow Dash sees Starlight in the distance S5E2.png Starlight flees toward the mountain S5E2.png Sugar Belle "there's a whole network of caves" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "your cutie marks will be gone forever!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png Rainbow Dash slower than Night Glider S5E2.png Night Glider flies over Starlight S5E2.png Night Glider hit by wave of snow S5E2.png Night Glider buried in snow S5E2.png Sugar Belle gallops past Night Glider S5E2.png Village ponies pursue Starlight S5E2.png Party Favor's balloon bridge S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Night Glider "she's almost to the caves!" S5E2.png Double Diamond "feel like an air drop?" S5E2.png Night Glider and Double Diamond swoop over Starlight S5E2.png Night Glider drops Double Diamond onto a snowy hill S5E2.png Village ponies victorious S5E2.png Village ponies afraid of Starlight S5E2.png Village ponies flinching S5E2.png Twilight protects the village ponies S5E2.png Starlight blasts Twilight's magic shield S5E2.png Twilight lowers her defenses S5E2.png Twilight "I studied magic for years too" S5E2.png Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "she's getting away!" S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Glider, Sugar, and Diamond found what they were looking for S5E2.png Village ponies "in front of us all along" S5E2.png Village ponies group hug S5E2.png Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Peace returns to the village S5E02.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider sees someone S5E26.png Starlight walks up to the Our Town ponies S5E26.png Our Town ponies see Starlight looking regretful S5E26.png Our Town ponies smile at Starlight S5E26.png Starlight and the Our Town ponies hugging S5E26.png Mercadorias MLP Season Five Character poster.png Night Glider, Overpowering card MLP CCG.jpg Night Glider, She's On It! card MLP CCG.jpg en:Night Glider/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens